Lycan and Vampire
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: Seth meets Bree and loves her. Bree meets Seth and adores him. I don't own anything but well, you'll know.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bree Amelia Tanner. I've met the cutest boy in the Universe. One thing, he's a werewolf. He's my mate. I can't live without him.

Chapter 1 Meeting HIM

The battle is raging.

I see Riley and he calls me to follow him and _her! _I follow and I see The Cullen Vampire and the human. My throat burns! I manage to hold back!

" Leave the child Victoria. Leave the boy. They do not need to be involved." Growled Cullen.

" Aaah but Edward, they are already involved. Bree is one of the special newborns. She has a siren voice. Riley is the Vice Leader.

Fight them and win, I shall leave Bella alone. Fight them and lose, we get Bella. Or us too fight! Your choice Edward!" hissed Victoria.

" Edward, don't trust her. Shall I call Jake?" The human, Bella asked.

" Yes." And he launched for Riley and Me. I dodged and so did Riley. Then a wolf launched from behind the rock and ran for me. He stopped dead in his tracks. We stared.

" Seth! Go! Destroy her! WHAT!" Edward shrieked. " You love her!" He has the same feelings as I do for him. He turned human and he was my age and cute.

He was mate

My mate for life.

" I'm Seth Clearwater." He announced.

" I'm Bree Tanner." And we hugged each other as if we had known each other for years. Then we kissed.


	2. Telling people and Diego, Fred Alive?

" Seth, you idiot! Imprinting on a leech!" Jake growled.

" Calm down Jacob, remember you love bella!"

" Shut up!"

Bree was holding my hand shaking with fear of the older boy.

" Calm Down Bree. It'll be alright." I whispered.

" Can I go hunt?" She asked.

" Yes but not anywhere near America. Choose England or something. Australia?"

" The hot spot is Mexico."

" Go." I kissed her good-bye before she left.

" Seth. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in with Sue? Not to mention Leah? God. Bella is fighting with Leah. You'll be in right Crap, mate. I'll help, alright! Text the pack to get here AS.A.P!" I pulled out my Blackberry and Texted: Wolf Bruvs ova at Jake's plce. A.S.A.P! Seth

At Jake's

" Seth?" Jake looked at me.

" I have imprinted….but don't be happy yet. You don't know who." I howled. Bree walked in. Avoiding the sun.

" Seth." Leah growled.

" This is Bree Tanner. She's a vampire." My pack growled at her.

" STOP IT! She surrendered and didn't want to kill us! She didn't have a choice. She's a veggie. Look at her eyes." Everyone glared at her. They were red, tinted with amber, growing yellow by the minute. Leah and Quil barked at her. She whimpered and hid behind me. Leah stepped forward and bared her teeth. Bree got so scared she ran.

" Leah, that was too far." Sam, Me and Jake said.

" Maybe. But you're my lil bro Seth. She ain't good for ya. Choose someone human like Kylie, Nina, Nora or even Lucy! Just not her." Leah said sadly. Seth transformed with Jacob and went looking for Bree.

We couldn't find her until I howled. She came from a tree.

" She scares me Seth."

" It's alright." I said in my human form. She hugged me and closed her eyes as I carried her back to Emily's.

At Emily's.

" Billy?" I asked.

" Seth, I heard." He said.

" You not angry?"

" No. Your young. You should be glad to meet her."

" I am, I love her with all my heart! More then Edward loves Bella, more then Romeo loves Juliet. If she died, I would kill myself to be with her again." I kissed her hair and sent her to Edwards.

Bree POV

" Bree, I have some questions. You want to know who you were before vampire right? Then I need your name, Parents and siblings." Carlisle said.

" My name is Brianna Amelia Yukari Tanner. My Parents are Eliza and Harley Tanner. I have 3 brothers and 1 sister, Jaydin and saskia are twins, 1 who is called William or known as Will, the other is called Asher or known as Ash." I said as Carlisle typed it in on the computer.

" AHA! Brianna Amelia Yukari Tanner. Aged 16. Parents are Eliza Mary Black and Harley Ash Tanner. Brothers William Pedro Tanner, aged 19 and Asher George Tanner, aged 21, twins Jaydin and saskia, aged 11. Went mysteriously missing around 19.51 in Seattle alleyway. Both parents deceased along with Asher and the twins. William went missing around 1.21am at his Girlfriends, Hillary Milly Gardener birthday party. Known suspects of kidnapping: none. Known kidnapping of Brianna: Riley Joseph Biers, Dead, Diego Kian Stander, alive, and Fredderick Dominic Frezer, alive." Carlisle looked at me.

" Freaky Fred and Diego are alive?"


End file.
